Styling agents for shaping keratin-containing fibers have been known for some time and are used in various forms for volumizing, refreshing, and retaining hairstyles, which for many hair types can only be achieved using setting active substances. Both hair treatment agents used to shape hair permanently and those that shape it temporarily play an important role in this respect.
Sprayable products as well as product forms that are worked into the hairstyle with the aid of a comb or with the fingers are suitable for the temporary shaping of keratin-containing fibers. The last-mentioned product group comprises oils as well as gels, creams, and powders. Powdered styling agents in particular are enjoying increasing popularity because of their easy dispensability and their cosmetic properties such as a high hairstyle hold, increase in volume, remodellability, and their matting effect.
German patent application DE 102008057261 A1 therefore describes powdered compositions which are used for the temporary reshaping of hair for a very strong hold of the set hairstyle.
The subject of the international application WO 2007/051511 A1 is the use of a powdered composition, including 50 to 95% by weight of an aqueous solvent, hydrophobized silicon dioxide powder, and a film-forming and/or setting polymer, present at least in the aqueous solvent, for the temporary shaping of keratinic fibers.
The powdered hair cosmetics of the state of the art meanwhile do in fact provide a good hold and high volume, and are notable for good dispensability. The matting effect associated with the use of these agents, however, does not satisfy the wish of all consumers and is replaced, at least partially, by the wish for hair care and hair shine.
The object of the present invention, therefore, was to provide hair treatment agents for the temporary shaping, which are notable for an increased hair shine, apart from a good hairstyle hold, high hair volume, and remodellability. The agents should be usable, moreover, on wet and on dry hair.
It was established that these objects can be achieved with the aid of a complex active substance mixture, to which, apart from other components, inter alia, a hydrophobized metal oxide powder, usually used in powdered styling agents, is added.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background of the invention.